Seed of Fate
by Luna La Li
Summary: Happens after RE 5, Wesker is assumed dead however he didn't leave this world without leaving a mark. Claire Redfield is hiding a secret from her brother.


Seed of Fate

Rated: M

- For Rape, Sexual Content, Language, and Violence.

Chapter 1: The Secret

Her heart was pounding and she fidget with her favorite pink vest. It was almost time, almost time for her to find out if she was to cause pain for her brother.

12:10pm

She eyed the digital red numbers on the alarm clock in her room and walked over towards the bathroom. Claire grabbed for something that was resting on the edge of the sink and her teeth bit the bottom of her lip.

"Positive.." her eyes lowered in shame.

_Flashback_

"Bye Claire!"

Claire turned around and smiled waving goodbye to Rani as she boarded for the plane. Her work was done here for now though she would follow TerraSave for her next mission. As she got on the plane she took a seat and stretched back. It was nice to see Leon even under those circumstances, though she couldn't help but wonder what Angela was talking about on their departure _'Diving again sometime?'_ she curiously thought.

"Miss would you care for anything?" someone interrupted her thinking.

She declined the offer and closed her eyes, the plane took flight. Her dreams were almost endless filled with past events that redeemed themselves more of a nightmare. She rarely had pleasant dreams but painful ones, most of all Steve Burnside plagued them.

Claire had stayed behind to work with TerraSave in India and it took pretty much three years before she was good to leave. While she was working there she had news that her brother was heading to Africa to investigate.

"Arriving LaGuardia Airport" a voice from a intercom spoke.

She awoke and gazed out the window watching the scenery as the plane landed. Getting up she made way for the exit. She had come to New York to see someone she hadn't seen in awhile and since TerraSave didn't have a mission at the moment that called for her, she felt she had the time to spare for now.

Grabbing her suitcase she walked outside to call for a cab to bring her to the hotel she would be staying. As she was standing there she glanced around at the people and how happy they seemed. She couldn't even imagine an outbreak to occur here. A yellow cab pulled up before her and she got in "Take me to the Hyatt please." she settled in.

The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful pink color. The cab ride was as usual an awkward experience if you traveled alone. The man behind the wheel didn't speak much and he had Yankee's cap on. She sighed trying to relax but something was odd she felt like she should had arrived at the hotel by now. As the cab drove under a bridge it made a sudden stop and Claire froze, her eyes slanted.

"Heh." the cab driver got out from the car. She tensed up and watched as he went behind the car to open the trunk. She wasn't gonna be a victim to this man and she definitely wasn't weak to fall prey to this sort of scheme.

With ease she opened the door and got out "Sir? Can you please tell me why we stopped?" her hand reached in her pocket. Though she didn't have any sort of weapon to defend herself since she couldn't bring it on the plane.

Sound of a engine nearby and bright headlights blurred her vision. The sound of a car door opening and a laugh so cynical made chills go down her spine "Good evening, Dear Heart." it couldn't be..what was he doing here?

"Wesker?"

The cab drive took the advantage and grabbed Claire from behind, keeping her arms restraint with his firm grasp. She struggle and Wesker drew closer to her peering at her from behind those black shades of his.

"Putting up a struggle is useless. You Redfields sure are a pain to my side." his gloved hand reached out capturing her chin and she withered in disgust.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

A smirk crossed his lips and he leaned closer "I have a special need for you." his hand slid down from her chin to her delicate neck.

Her heart raced "Do you intend to kill me? For what, to bring pain to my brother?" he disgusted her.

"Of course not. You are more useful to me if your alive."

"Then what is it?" she struggled more.

He just chuckled and looked over at the cab driver "Excellent work! Now get her into my car." he pulled away while walking over to his classy black car.

Claire struggled some more and tried to ease the capturer's grip. However he was much stronger then she could handle. He pushed her in the back seat of the car and the door locked, she started to pound on the glass window.

Wesker opened the back door and got inside with the youngest Redfield. His advance on her made her draw back to the other side of the car door. Pushing her back against it and looking at him "What..are you doing?" she tried to kick at him but he grabbed her leg.

"Don't struggle, I'm sparing your life with one single favor." his hand ran up her inner thigh.

_End Flashback_

Tears welled up in her eyes "Bastard.." she tightly squeezed the pregnancy test.

She kept it a secret from Chris that Wesker had raped her. She thought it was better that way so he wouldn't have to suffer with the thought that his enemy touched her in that way. She had no idea that unwanted pushed intimacy got her pregnant. This was the conclusion she dreaded the most, the proof of the rape.

Abortion was a thought but she couldn't bring herself to go through such a thing. Ending a life just because of the circumstances. Though she wasn't taking count that Wesker himself was a mutation and the child very much might carry the same. Her shaky hand rest on her growing swollen tummy and she sighed "What..should I do..?" she cried.

Chris was currently in Africa and he was coming home soon after he finished up the rest of his mission. She knew Wesker was dead finally..but she still carried a part of him inside of her. Perhaps this was the special favor he wanted of her. To plant his seed inside her so she could have his spawn and to have his revenge with Chris.

Somewhere in Australia...

Ada Wong was sitting cross legged before a large monitor screen. Her lips formed a witty smile "So..seems like you weren't a god after all." she laughed.

A young man rest a hand on Ada's backside and glanced over her "Do you think he is really dead?" he asked.

Ada couldn't be sure or be certain "Right now as he stands..he is terminated." she shrugged off his hand. Turning around in the spinning chair she ran a hand through her black raven strands "So what will you do Mr. Burnside? You seem to be the only one that works for Wesker faithfully." she laughed.

"I don't know...I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do.." he closed his eyes.

"How about you work with me?"

"With you? Who do you actually work for anyways?"

She waved a index finger "That is a secret." she smiled.

In Africa, Chris was finishing up his work. He had finally defeated his enemy and he thought for sure he wasn't coming back this time. Though just because Wesker was killed off didn't mean the evil works of Umbrella didn't still exist. Sure the company itself was dead but other companies picked up the work and Tricell was a pure example of it. Reaching for a canteen and taking a gulp to refresh himself from this heat.

"So what are you gonna do next?" Sheva asked as he walked up to him.

He tilt his head back looking up at the bright sun "I'm heading home for a bit. I think my sister has been waiting for me long enough." he chuckled as he thought of his spunky sister.

The dark skinned woman gave a nod "You deserve a vacation. I'll stay behind and rebuild the villages." she smiled at him.

Chris walked away from Sheva and sat himself on a rather large boulder. For once he could just sit back and enjoy Africa. The thought of Wesker finally disappearing from his life was a good start for the future. He would no longer have to see that man's evil smile and creepy red eyes "At last..." he sighed with content.

A/N: I'm not sure if the timelines make much sense. I also haven't really played Resident Evil 5 but I know how Wesker dies. I have the game but I haven't really played it since I got it. Will Wesker return? Perhaps or perhaps not..? oO

I haven't wrote a fanfic since 2005 so..I'm a bit rusty, forgive me!

Anyways please review! :D


End file.
